


Panther of Ice and Lion of Fire

by RedWolf9481



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Gore, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Neko's, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolf9481/pseuds/RedWolf9481
Summary: Star clan knowing what is to happen decided to change fate. Bloodclan now lives the lives as a true clan. War is coming to the forest and Scourge is forced into choosing sides.





	1. Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cats in Warriors. If I did Scourge would have turned good.

“BlueStar!” Yellowfang ran into the den of the Thunderclan leader.

“What is it?” Bluestar looked worriedly at their new medicine cat.

“A vision from Starclan.” Yellowfang's eyes were wide as she started to tell her leader of the new prophecy. “An unexpected turn has changed the original one. Starclan says. _‘Once was four now two the forest will split to war. The panther of ice that trails blood will rise and aid the lion of fire. The great tiger will be no more.’_ ”

“What does all of that mean?” Bluestar looked toward the night sky hoping that Starclan would talk to her, but also hating they had given another vision. “They abandoned us and are at war with us, so why?”

“Starclan works in strange ways.” Yellowfang joined her leader looking at the sky.


	2. Blood clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the Blood clan looks a lot different than what it was before. After meeting a kit Scourge changed much about Blood clan. Scourge rules as the leader, a young 15 year old leader of a clan. An attack out of the blue takes him and the kit far from there comfort zones and into the other clans. His neko's are outfitted with swords of different types and retractable and extendable claws. Everyone in the clan wears collars and braces fitted with teeth to show how many lives they have taken in there lives as Blood clan warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scourge's age is reduced to 15 while Fireheart/Firestar is 23. Blood clan lets rouge's who wish to join in and even those who are disabled. Scourge doesn't want to waist potential in any of his clan members. He mainly cares about and wishes for his clan to thrive and be recognized by Star clan after having those dreams about his death.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cats in Warriors. If I did Scourge would have turned good.

A swish in the air and a clank of metal on metal. Hisses and growls echoed in the abandoned storage building. Bodies hit the floor in thundering sounds while snickers joined in on the activity.  
A lone neko stood in the middle of the room. His clansmen either stood or laid all around him. Many of the ones snickering were of the same age as him, mid to late teen. His ripped black hoodie had its hood up. The neko's tail swished back and forth calmly as he waited for the next attack. Cold ice blue eyes slowly roving over his clan for the next challenger.  
Another neko almost twice his size jumped down from the rafters. The first neko jumped forward and flipped as soon as his hands hit the ground. The two faced each other before the second neko charged. In a flash the second neko was on his back.  
“Good job.” The second neko stood. His hood fell off revealing a scarred face and slicked back white and black hair. The neko had piercings all along his human ears and some on his cat ears. HIs large white and black tail waved in the air showing his pleasure.  
“Tch, I was slow.” The first threw off his hood. His black neko ears twitched on his head and black tail swished angrily. He glared down at his claws and the retractable reinforced metal claws. There was no blood on them from this practice fight.  
“Heh, but you still managed to defeat three of our clans men and myself. You only use your sword for the first three and made it look easy.” The second neko waved at the unconscious bodies of their group. “ You didn’t even need to use the claws at all. Then again, you are Scourge.”  
“Bone, shut up.” The first neko, Scourge looked at his nails again after glaring at his second. He walked over to pick up his  sword he had discarded when he knocked Flame out. “Wake the others up and get them to the medical cats.” He sheathed his sword and walked away kicking a red and orange neko along the way.  
Bones sighed as he got up. Scourge can be a bit of a bastard when he wanted to, then again he was still just a young teen. Shaking the nearest neko to him, they woke up holding their head and did as he commanded of them. All three woke up and limped toward the medical beds.  
“How is he?” A large neko with brown and red hair in a pony tail came up.  
“Still stressed.” Bone walked with the other. “I don’t know what to do Brick.”  
“He is your son.” Brick shrugged.  
“No, he is my adopted son. I taught him everything he needed to know and he has lead the clan with an iron paw.” Bone looked toward the direction Scourge went. “I think it's about those three kits we pulled from the river the other day.” Bone turned and looked at the three kits who were still unconscious. “They are still running fevers?”  
“Humans are so disgusting.” Brick growled his tail fluffing out. “To just try to kill three kits.”  
They both quieted down when they heard one of the kits cough from one of the beds. The two males both know that Scourge even under his anger and rage still cared for the younger generation. They had caught Scourge one night fixing the bandages and replacing the towels on the kits heads.  
..  
Scourge walked along the edge of the concrete river channel. The steep inclines made it hard for anyone to try to climb back out if one should fall in. He stopped at one of the inclines and looked down. The claw marks from a month ago were still there. Kneeling Scourge looked at the marks remembering when they had been made.  
(Flashback)  
_The day had been like any other day to Scourge and his clan. Another rouge trying to take over his territory and claim his clan as the new leader. That cat didn’t last long and his claws and fangs were added to the collection on Scourge's collar._  
_‘The rogues always think they can defeat me in battle. Just because I’m a runt doesn’t mean I’m helpless.’ Scourge scowled as he continued to walk. ‘These stupid neko’s can’t even seem to fight.’_  
_Scourges ears twitched under his hood and he looked up. The sky started to get cloudy. Turning his head up the the sky he smelled the air. ‘Just great, another storm. Better go back and make sure everyone gets back to Bloodclan’s camp.’ He turned to head back to the warehouse when he caught a sound. It sounded like a distressed kitten._  
_‘Shit!’ Scourge took off toward the sound. Pushing both rogues out of his way and humans. Scourge came to a stop at the concrete river channel. The mewls grew louder and he could make out the garbled words._  
_“Momma! Elp!” The small voice echoed off the cement walls._  
_Scourge stepped toward the edge and saw a small white and red bundle of fur clinging to the cement pillar. It had rained a couple of days earlier and the water was still high. Luckily the pillar was close to the wall and all Scourge had to do was jump down and grab the little thing._  
_Changing into his cat form Scourge jumped down and slid, losing his footing. He used his reinforced claws to claw into the wall and not slip. The fear he had for water was still there even though he knew he wouldn’t drown._  
_“Elp!” The white and red kitten cried again as his little claws slid off the pillar. Scourge let go of the wall and jumped again changing back to his neko form. He just managed to grabbed the kit by its outstretched arm. Pulling against the river he got the kit onto the cement base of the pillar. The kit curled up under Scourge’s stomach shaking and crying._  
_Scourge looked back up at the cement walls. They were wet and slippery which was why he lost his footing a little._  
_Scourge sighed as he looked up the wet slop. It would take the others of his clan to help him and the kit. ‘Great, now I have to deal with idiots joking about me needing their help.’ He growled lowly in his throat and the kit flinched at the sound._  
_“Hey,” Scourge said to the kit, but he didn’t react. “Hey!” The kit flinched and curled up. “Tch!” He grabbed the kits chin and turned it to face him, “Can you not hear me?!” He snarled at the small kit._  
_It looked right at him and whimpered in fear. Scourge pulled away with a thoughtful look on his face. “Can you hear me?” He carefully formed the word in front of the kit._  
_The kit shook his head and Scourge sighed. The young kit was deaf, he could not hear anything that would be said to him, but he could read lips so far._  
_“Scourge!”_  
_Scourge looked up to see Snake, Ice, and Bone standing on the ledge of the cement slope. Bone had a large rope and had tied it to Snake who was carefully coming down the side to them._  
_“Here.” Snake held his hand out for him to grab and Scourge didn’t even think about it. He knew he could trust Bone, Brick, Ice and Snake. He didn’t know why besides the fact that they have been with him the longest out of all of Bloodclan._  
_Snake pulled him up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Got him!” Snake and Scourge were pulled up along with the young white kit that Scourge held in his arms._  
_“What ya got there?” Ice looked at the kit._  
_“New clan member.” Scourge started to walk away. “Call Smokes, he has someone to teach sign language.”_  
_Bone nodded and sent the two brother off quickly. “You sure you want the kit here?”_  
_Scourge ran his long nails in the soft fur watching the red wash way with the rain. “He is now Blood clan. When he has mastered sign, he will be my apprentice.” Bone gave him a look but nodded._  
_(End Flashback)_

“Scourge!” A white streak speed toward him just as he turned around. Small arms wrapped around his waist sending him and his attacker down onto the ground. “Oof!”  
Scourge gritted his teeth showing his deadly fangs in pain. He had landed on his tail again. “Snowkit!” He growled and pushed the slightly smaller kit off. He moved around enough to get his tail out from under him. **“What have I told you about tackling me!”** He signed to the white kit.  
“Sorry.” The kits deep voice sounded sad as his ears drooped. “Was happy to see you again.”  
Scourge shook his head as he looked at the white kit. It has been a couple of months since the incident but the kit was now talking like he is not deaf. Smokes said the kit learned the language quickly and happily. Snowkit was so excited that everyone in bloodclan knew sign language and he could understand them so much better. _**‘** Why waste a perfectly good warrior just for a small set back?’ _Scourge had thought when he watched Smokes bet five warriors before being allowed into the clan. Since then everyone in the clan had to learn sign.  
**“It’s ok. Just remember not to do that again, I’m tired of landing on my poor tail.”** Scourge smiled as Snowkit nodded. **“Let’s go home.”** He stood up and Snowkit followed him faithfully.  
Two days later a large storm had broken out. Scourge stood under the terrace watching the rain come down with a frown. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in pain. He had been having some very interesting dreams as of late not to mention the feeling of dread in the air.  
“Scourge.” Brick and Bone both approached him and looked out into the rain. “It’s coming down out there pretty hard.” Brick waved out to the rain.  
“Yes, it appears so.” Scourge opened his ice blue eyes. “I have a bad feeling today, It’s like something is going to change.” His tail swished in agitation. “I just wished I knew what was going to happen!” He lashed out at the wall leaving five long and deep scratches in it.  
Brick looked at Bone before nodding to the young teen. Bone glared at him and Brick grinned before pushing him from behind.  
“Scourge, we can’t always know what will happen. When we fight we are putting a great deal of trust into fate-”  
“Starclan.” Scourge grumbled much to the other two’s surprise. Scourge had be against Starclan but recently he has changed the rules of the clan to believing in Starclan. Hell, he even made a warrior rule last month when a rouge killed an apprentice. It use to be that only the strong survived and that if you die you die. Now if a rouge killed an apprentice or kit, the rouge was killed by the mentor of the one killed. Their killers claws and fangs would be buried with the dead as an honor and sending off.  
“Alright well Starclan has a plan. We must follow it to the best of our abilities or we die tryin.” Bone smiled and rested a hand on the younger's shoulder. “Starclan gave you to us, they gave me a son that I always wanted,” He didn’t see Scourge’s eye widen at that. “We can’t always know what will happen,but it must be good if it involves you.” Bone squeezed his shoulder before him and Brick left their leader alone.  
Brushing his hair away from his face Scourge looked up at the sky. _‘Mother have I made you proud? Or have I made myself into a monster?’_ A single tear ran down his cheek before being wiped away.  
“Scourge!” He turned quickly to see five rouges jumping down from the rafters of their base.  
“Protect the injured and weak!” Scourge ran to the first rouge unsheathing his sword.  
Two swords met half way as more cats jumped down into Blood Clans base. His warriors ran in both in neko and Cat form, claws and claw extensions extended to their fullest. More metal on metal sounds signaled that others had drawn swords as well.  
“What do you want?!” Scourge snarled into the others smiling face.  
“We want you dead and your clan’s territory.” His opponent chuckled, “But I don’t see the reason to kill such a pretty face.” The rogue pushed his face into Scourges own.  
Scourge’s nose wrinkled at the smell of the rogue. He didn’t smell good at all.  
“You need a bath. And a lesson not to mess with my clan!” Scourge pushed the other with his sword and swung at him.  
His opponent may have been bigger than him but Scourge had the advantage of his small size and the fact that they were fighting in close quarters. They fought and jumped as they exchanged heavy blows with each other. The other neko was older but not as well fed as he and his clan was. It was easy to manipulate the other into following him up to the top of Blood clans camp.  
“Scourge!” His name was called out as he finally dealt a heavy blow to his opponent. He turned and saw Snowkit hanging off of the rim of the concrete water way.  
“Heh, what are you going to do?” His opponent asked as he knelt to the ground holding his bleeding wound. “Save him or finish me?”  
Scourge snarled as he held his sword that was dripping blood. He turned to get Snowkit but felt his back be split open by the others blade. He didn’t even stop as he turned and cut the others head clean off and jumped down from the top of the building.  
He managed to jump off the rim of the water way just as Snowkit’s claws gave and he slipped into the water. Though he hated water and couldn’t swim well, Scourge was hell bent on getting Snowkit out alive again. Gasping for air once he broke the surface he dove under and looked around. Thanks to the storm the water was mercy, but thanks to Snowkit's white color it was still easy to find him.  
Snowkit had reverted to his kitten form and Scourge changed as well. He grabbed the other by the scruff and swam up. They both gasped for air as Scourge tried his hardest to swim to the edge of the concrete water way.  
“Scourge, Snowkit!” Bone and the twins ran after them as quickly as they could but it was obvious that they were losing ground. Bone saw a thin wood plank and threw it into the water. “Grab onto it!”  
Scourge swam to the plank that was floating toward them. He dug his claws into the wood and pulled himself up. He dropped Snowkit right in the center of the plank as his lower body dangled of the side. Panting heavily from the swim Scourge looked back at his clan mates. Bone looked heart broken and kept trying to catch up to them before they disappeared into the cave ahead.  
“Bone, take care of Blood clan until I return!” Scourge called as loudly as he could over the storm.  
Determination appeared on Bones face as he slowed down. “I will fulfill my duty Scourge! I won’t let you down!” He called as they disappeared into the cave.  
Rapids and drop offs made it difficult to hang onto the plank of wood. Snowkit almost fell off at least five times within those couple of heroin minutes. After that it seemed to calm down even just a bit. The storm was muffled inside of the cave as they floated along.  
It felt like they had been floating in this little river for a while until a sound made it to Scourges ears. It sounded like a water spout. And that was what it was Scourge only had a couple of seconds to notice it and grab Snowkit before they and the plank went spilling out of the cave and into the river. Scourge quickly swam back to the plank putting Snowkit back onto the board. Snowkit looked at his leader as Scourge just layed half on the plank limply. He was panting heavily and seemed to bearly be awake.  
Snowkit laid down in front of Scourge and licked his nose. Scourge opened his eyes that he didn’t even noticed he had closed. He felt so tired from the fight, the wound that was still bleeding, and the swimming he had to do.  
“Land!” Snowkit pointed to a shore coming close to them. On the grass above had rocks that were big enough to lay on in cat form. Snowkit tired to rouse Scourge once more and pointed to the rocky shore again. He knew this place, they would be safe and have help.  
Huffing Scourge hefted himself a bit onto the board and grabbed the kit by the scruff. He let go of the board and plopped into the river water struggling to keep his head and Snowkit's head above the water. Finally he felt the ground beneath him and walked out of the water. He collapsed onto the shore where he finally let the darkness take him.  
Snowkit was dropped so quickly that he let out a yewl. He turned just in time to see his leader fall onto his side reverting back into his neko form panting heavily. Snowkit changed as well and started to drag Scourge further from the water. He noticed that he was leaving red drag marks on the grass.  
Snowkit didn’t wait even a minute to start tearing his shirt to shreds. Brick and Scourge taught him how to make bandages out of any cloth to stem a bleeding wound. It has been used in Blood clan to save their own while waiting for either reinforcements or a medic to find them.  
When he finished he looked around the area. This place looks vaguely familiar to him. It smelled familiar to him as well. He stopped suddenly his tail fluffing out and hissed when he saw three neko’s come out of the forest. Jumping back Snowkit made sure not to have his back to them. Lesson number one of Blood clan always keep your eyes and ears peeled for the enemy. As for his deafness he had to keep his eyes on them.  
The one with fiery red hair took a step toward them. Snowkit hissed and crouched down getting ready to attack. He may be an apprentice in Blood clan, but even an apprentice has to be able to hold their own in battle till help arrives. Besides he was Scourge’s apprentice and that meant there was more to be expected from him at the end of the day.  
The red neko’s lips moved as he talked. “Who are you?”, “What are you doing in our territory?”.  
Snowkit growled before deciding to answer them, “I am Blood clan member. We were attacked and washed up down here in this area.” He watched as they all flinched at his deep voice.  
Scourge had encouraged him to talk even with how he sounded. Said it would take his opponents off guard if they are surprised by him.  
“Who’s he?” The red neko nodded over to the black neko behind the kit. “What is a Blood clan?”  
Snowkit twitched in irritation. _‘They never heard of Blood Clan?’_ , “I am not allowed to say till he wakes up.” He decided to not tell them that this was Scourge the leader of Blood clan. If even one of them found out it would spread that Scourge was injured and just lying down to be slaughtered.  
The red neko looked at him closer before his eyes widened. His pupils dilated to slits, “Snowkit?!”  
Smiling Snowkit nodded, “Hello, Fireheart.”


	3. Into the clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge wakes up and is now in Thunder clan. He is not very happy about where he is and FireHeart has some questions that he wants answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scourge's age is reduced to 15 while Fireheart/Firestar is 23. Blood clan lets rouge's who wish to join in and even those who are disabled. Scourge doesn't want to waist potential in any of his clan members. He mainly cares about and wishes for his clan to thrive and be recognized by Star clan after having those dreams about his death.

He breathed heavily as he finally opened his eyes. The world was black and red. Standing he was knee deep in blood. The trees were dead and charred black like they had been on fire.

“Where?” He whispered as he took another step into the red liquid.

Evil laughter could be heard all around him. He twisted and turned in fear only seeing the red eyes that now surrounded him. “This is ‘Place of No Stars’ kit, welcome to the dark forest.” One of the voices echoed.

“This is your home now.” A female voice echoed. The darkness started to close in with the nekos as they took steps closer to him.

Scourge looked around him and watched as they all converged on him. A bright light from above shined on him. The dark neko’s hissed and backed away from the light as it protected their prey.

**_“Panther of ice, look around, this is not your end young one.”_** The voice from the light echoed. There were many voices that had seemed to be making its voice. **_“ You do not belong here. Returned to your destiny!”_ **

A white feather floated down and he reached for it. It landed in the palm of his hand and glowed. With in a couple of second he vanished into the glow leaving the dark world behind.

His eyes struggled to open and he laid on a bed of leaves. He could feel their rough texture under him along with the softness of moss. He groan quietly as he opened his ice blue eyes.

Snowkit had been sitting looking at Scourge. He watched in amazement as Scourges tail slowly gained three white furs at the tip. He then watched as those ice blue eyes of his mentor opened and gazed around in a fog like gaze.

“Scourge?” Snowkit whispered to his mentor as he laid down beside him to see his lips.

Scourge groaned and twitched his ear at his name. Snowkit laid in front of him on the ground to see what he wanted to say.

“Snowkit, Where?” He looked around again still affected by his nightmare.

“Thunderclan.” Snowkit smiled happily wagging his tail. “My old home and old clan.”

Scourge closed his eyes in thought.  _ ‘If they knew about Bloodclan then I could be killed and even if they didn’t, if a rouge heard my name they would try to kill me in this state.’ _ His tail twitched in irritation _ , ‘ I need to go by different name but what?’ _ His eyes opened immediately.

**_“I try not to let it show, but it really hits me: nobody here has ever asked me what my name is. And you know what? It isn’t “Tiny”. Not anymore.”_ **

_ ‘That's it.’ _ Scourge nodded to himself before looking at his patient apprentice. “I need you to call me Tiny here, Snowkit.” He watched as his apprentice nodded, “If some rouges found out I was injured they would come for me here. Just call me Tiny, for now i am just a Blood clan warrior not it’s leader.” He watched as the kit nodded again looking determined.

“Won’t let rouges hurt you!” Snowkit growled deeply to which Scourge smiled.

A female neko walked into the room. She seemed surprised to see Scourge was already awake after losing so much blood. “I see your awake young house kit.” She smiled slightly seeing the pain in the other seyes.

Scourge grunted as he moved his arms to push himself up. Sharp pain spiked through his back as he managed to get onto his knees.

“Lay back down this instant!” The female yelled at him.

“Tch.” He bared his fangs at her before forcing his legs to get him to stand. Bloodclan members knew that when their leader bared his fangs he didn’t want their help or pity. Scourge was just being Scourge. 

“What’s going on in here?” A firey red ahired neko came into the room. He stared at the small black neko who was standing like the injury on his back wasn’t even there. “You should lay back down.”

“I will when I feel like it.” Scourge glared at the older neko. He was muscular and taller than him but he had nothing compared to Bone and Brick. “Who are you?” He glared at them with icy blue eyes.

Fireheart almost backed up at the smaller neko’s glare. He has never been intimidated by another who was so much smaller than him. Not to mention that this young kit was weakened by his wound. “I am Fireheart and this is YellowFang.” He pointed to the older brown haired neko who was glaring at the kit.

“Tch, Tiny, if you wanted to know.” Scourge leaded against the wall behind him.

“Ok, Tiny,” Fireheart smaller at the name, “Snowkit here told us you where from a clan.” His eyebrow kneaded together, “A bloodclan?”

“There are only four clans, mouse brain!” Yellowfang swatted at Fireheart who moved quickly.

“Bloodclan, Yes.” That stopped the two from getting into a fight. “It’s a clan of rouge’s that our leader Scourge made.” Scourge closed his cold blue eyes. (he will now be referred to as tiny from now on.) “Scourge came out of nowhere one day and frightened a dog from our alley. We gathered around him and started to ask how he did it.” Tiny smiled at the memory, “He smiled and said, “It’s just a low brained animal, Killing one would be simple.” So to test that we found another dog and he killed it before us. He had blood dripping from his claws and the smile he had. It was a smile that would make anyone fear him.” Tiny opened his eyes looking at the shock of the two neko’s in the room with him. “Scourge is bloodclan’s fiercest warrior and rules us with an iron claw.” He held up his one hand and let the sleeve slid down to reveal the metal claws that were retracted. “Blood is what we live for and we spill it daily in our clan.” He remembered the kits that die from wounds from the rogues invasion months ago and those three kits that lay with high fevers in the cots at the warehouse.

“The clan just murders other neko’s, for fun?!” Fireheart’s eyes widen in shock and horror. Yellowfang looked sick and pale as she placed a hand over her mouth.

“We do it out of self defence now.” Tiny looked down and ran a clawed hand through Snowkit's white hair. “The clan has changed many rules, but some never change.” his eye’s gained a gentle look, “The blood spilled everyday in our clan are from kits and warriors who come back bleeding from attacks. We take care of our own, blood is the most important thing in the clan.” He took his hand away from Snowkit who had stopped purring at his mentors soothing strokes.

“When you say blood is important does that mean that all of you are related?” Fireheart asked looking bewildered.

Tiny laughed softly, “No it’s part of our mentor apprentice courtship. We cut our palms and place them together to share blood.” Tiny decided to explain the reason blood is important by giving them one of the reasons to it. “This way we carry apart of the other with us.”

YellowFang and FireHeart both looked at the other with different expressions. YellowFang looked at him with disgust while FireHeart looked in wonder.

“Unsanitary.” The old neko shook her head before grabbing a couple of herbs. “Here!” She shoved them into Tiny’s hands. “Chew on these and they will relieve the pain of your wound.” She turned to leave muttering about stubborn nekos.

Tiny raise a brow at her retreating back, “What a lovely personality.”

FireHeart chuckled, “She’s always like that, but she means well.” He glanced at the black furred neko who didn’t seem to be paying him any attention.

Tiny listened to the red neko before he turned his attention onto Snowkit. The little one was pulling on his tail lightly. Snowkit smiled up at him before holding out his sweater. Taking it he noticed the back had been swon poorly together again.

FireHeart saw him holding the ruins of his sweater, “Oh one of the kits tried to fix it,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “The kit is still learning how to put cloth back together.”

Tiny sighed, “No problem, I can just fix this later myself.” He placed some of the herbs into his mouth and chewed. Glancing at the red neko he noticed the other was looking at him like he was expecting something. “What?” He asked after he swallowed the herbs.

FireHeart jumped and began to stamer, “I-it just th-that um, Don’t the herbs taste bad?” He looked at the deadpanned look he got from the young neko.

Tiny just looked at him, “All medicine taste bad. I guess you haven’t had the kind in the human territory.” Snowkit shivered while showing his teeth, Tiny laughed and rubbed his head. “You think this taste bad trust Snowkit and I, You haven’t tasted pills yet.” Snowkit nodded, “They taste even worse than this.” Tiny held up the herbs in his hand.

FireHeart didn’t know if the other was joking or not. Tiny didn’t seem like the type to joke about something though. “So I guess I’ll just take your word for it?”

Tiny nodded before turning to walk out of the medic’s room. Snowkit followed loyalty by his side happily going wherever Tiny decided to go.

“Hey!” The red neko ran to catch up to them, “Don’t just decide to wander off like that.”

Raising an eyebrow again Tiny sighed, “It’s not like your clan has never seen someone walk around injured.” He waved his hand to the bandages wrapped around his torso. “Beside’s it’s not the kits have never seen this.”

“Yeah, but still.” FireHeart blushed as he glanced at the others shirtless body, “Wouldn’t you feel better with a shirt?”

Rolling his eyes Tiny finally stopped walking. “If you can find me a shirt then I will wear it.”

FireHeart nodded and grabbed the others hand, “Come with me I’ll get you another shirt.” He started to pull the small neko behind him. Snowkit chasing after them as well. When they arrived at the warriors den FireHeart pulled the curtain back allowing Tiny and Snowkit to enter. Inside were some of the other warriors who were laying around.

“Hey FireHeart, who are the kitty pets?” One of the warriors spotted them. 

Many of the other warriors growled at Tiny and Snowkit. Tiny didn’t even bother rising to the bait while Snowkit ignored them.

“These are guest right now.” FireHeart pulled a spare shirt from his pile of clothe.

“Guest huh?” One of them moved before FireHeart could stop them. He lunged at Tiny who pushed Snowkit away and with a flash of claws knocked the attacker away. The neko landed on his side holding his left cheek that had bleeding gashes.

“I wouldn’t be trying that again.” Tiny glared at his claws noticing the little blood on them,  _ ‘Still not fast enough. This wound is slowing my reflexes down, I never have this much blood left on my claws especially after that move.’ _ .

FireHeart gapped at how fast the other countered one of the rookie warriors, “Ok, well I need to take our guest to see BlueStar.” He grabbed Tiny and Dragged him out of the den away from the other warriors.

“Here.” He handed a shirt to Tiny who took it and glared at it. “It will do till we can get you some real clothes.” 

Tiny “Tched”, And pulled the shirt on. Snowkit watched and saw Tiny’s muscles tense as he pulled the shirt on. His leader still hurt.

“Who is Bluestar?” Scourge finished getting the shirt on that was too big on him. He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and tied it tight to get rid of some of the length. “Is that your leader?”

Nodding FireHeart glanced back at the other, “Yes, all clans have a leader like your ‘Scourge’, but not like him. Our leaders do what is best for the clan and when a new leader takes over the last part of their name is changed to ‘star’.”

Tiny walked next to him now and kept pace easily, “So if you became leader you would be known as FireStar.” It was a statement not a question.

“Well, Yes.” He and Tiny kept walking in silence occasionally the other would look behind himself to see where Snowkit was or if he was still with them. “Your pretty protective of him.”

Tiny just shrugged, “He’s like the little brother I always wanted. Not like my older siblings.” His eyes hardened when he mentioned his older siblings.  _ ‘If they are dead then good riddance to bad blood.’ _

“Oh.” Fireheart looked closely at the others face. He was going to ask about the siblings but now, he wanted to keep his head where it was. Glancing up he smiled happily, “Hey look there is BlueStar!” He grabbed Tiny’s arm again and pulled him through the crowd of warriors who were gathering around BlueStar. “Excuse us, Sorry, Watch your tail!” FireHeart called as he pulled his guest through them. “BlueStar!”

BlueStar turned to face FireHeart who was panting from the run. “I have our guest i told you about.” He noticed the other was only slightly out of breath. ‘What does his clan do to make them ignore pain to the point they can run while injured?’

“Thank you FireHeart.” She smiled at him, “Now-” She looked at the black neko who stood with his arms crossed looking at her.

Tiny looked at her for a couple of seconds before his eyes widened. “Your-”

BlueStar moved forward and cupped the younger nekos cheek in her hand. “I’m so glad you survived little one.”

 


End file.
